Handkerchief
by alicella
Summary: "A—aa ... Saya cemburu pada Fumie, ya?"/"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian kan tidak tau. Haha ..."/"... apa kau berkencan dengan Tatsuya?"/"Na, Tetsuya-kun ..."/"Ah, aku harap ... Tetsuya-kun bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik?"


Namanya Tetsuya, Asada Tetsuya—kalau kau mau tahu lengkapnya. Saya mengenalnya di sekolah tinggi.

Bakaleya.

Berasal dari penggabungan 'Bakada' dan 'Cattleya'. Secara resmi sekolah ini berubah nama dari 'Cattleya no. 2' menjadi 'Bakaleya' sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

* * *

**Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou © Akimoto Yasushi**

**Handkerchief © alice**

* * *

Tetsuya adalah pemuda yang tampan dan cukup pendiam—mengingat ia seorang berandal. Sebagai salah satu siswa Bakada, ia sangat populer di kalangan siswi Cattleya.

Ia juga petarung yang hebat—setingkat di bawah sang ketua, Tatsuya. Walaupun tenang dan pendiam, Saya mengakui bahwa ia terlihat hidup saat bertarung—maksudnya, semangat yang ada.

Saya jatuh cinta pada pemuda tinggi itu setelah ia diselamatkan oleh Tetsuya dari Shinji, seorang pemuda yang menyukainya.

Saat itu ia berpikir mungkin saja Tetsuya menyukainya—ia pikir sang pemuda bertarung untuknya. Yah, setidaknya itu sebelum ia tahu bahwa cinta pertamanya itu menaruh hati pada sahabatnya, Shingyoji Fumie—sosok di mana ialah yang jadi bayangan.

Namun ia berjanji bahwa sekalipun ia dan Fumie menyukai orang yang sama—setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan—perasaannya itu ... ia tidak akan kalah, dan akan tetap bersahabat dengan Fumie.

"Makananmu dan kau akan membeku jika tidak segera kau habiskan dan pergi."

Kepala dengan rambut terkuncir itu menoleh. "Tatsuya-_kun_?"

Atasan siswa Bakada itu menyunggingkan cengiran.

"Ini akhir musim gugur lho, Saya. Fumie akan khawatir kalau kau sampai sakit," kata Tatsuya yang kemudian segera memakan semangkuk _ramen_ di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Angin di akhir musim gugur itu tidak pernah main-main."

Saya hanya terkekeh pelan, sebelum kemudian menggigit roti isinya.

"_Na,_ Tatsuya-_kun_."

Tatsuya mendesah lega pada mangkok yang tinggal berisi cairan kental di hadapannya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Apa ..." sempat ragu meneruskan, sebelum ia melihat tatapan penuh penasaran dari Tatsuya, "... apa Tatsuya-_kun_ menyukai Fumie?"

"Hah?"

Kuah yang sebelumnya ingin ia cicipi lagi itu tidak jadi ia angkat mangkoknya.

"Ma—maksudku, kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Apalagi kan Tatsuya-_kun_ dan Fumie sama-sama ketua di sini. Tatsuya-_kun_ kan juga perhatian pada Fumie."

Entah ilusi atau memang iya, tapi rasanya Saya tadi melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi sang ketua siswa.

"A—aa ... Saya cemburu pada Fumie, ya?"

"Eh?" Saya menoleh cepat pada sosok yang tidak jauh tinggi dari dirinya itu. "Tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada Fumie."

Tatsuya menggeleng sembari mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan ... Kau cemburu karena aku, 'kan?"

Mata bulat Saya melebar. "Bodoh! Tentu saja bukan!"

Tawa meledak dari arah tempat duduk Tatsuya. "Ahaha ... Iya, iya."

Pemuda dengan jas terbuka itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mau kembali. Omong-omong, _sandwich_mu membeku lho, Saya."

"Ah, iya." Yang tadi disebut namanya menggigit roti isinya cepat.

Tatsuya berjalan santai ke arah pintu. Tangannya meraih pegangan pintu.

"Tetsuya ..."

Saya menoleh perlahan dengan roti isi yang memenuhi mulutnya. Sembari mengunyah, ia bergumam sebagai respon—sekedar untuk formalitas, lagipula kasihan kalau ia tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Hm?"

Dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya, Tatsuya menoleh—sebenarnya, entah kenapa, agak mengerikan buat Saya.

"... dia bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, dan lagi dia setia. Berusahalah lebih keras, Saya."

Saya masih tercengang ketika Tatsuya—bahkan—sudah menutup pintu, menghilang dari pandangan Saya.

Gadis berkuncir itu menunduk, mencerna dua kalimat dari ketua Bakada itu.

Oh Saya, kau akan benar-benar membeku jika—

KRIINGG

—dan Saya segera membereskan perlengkapannya dan menghabiskan roti isinya dengan panik.

.

.

Yah, kata-kata Tatsuya cukup membekas di hatinya. Walau tahu kemungkinannya kecil, Saya tetap berusaha mengejar cintanya—toh Tatsuya mendukungnya.

"Jadi selama ini Saya-_chan_ menyukai Tetsuya-_kun_?!" Sesosok gadis dengan rambut lurus panjang memekik kecil.

Saya mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Saat aku diculik Shinji, ingat?"

Sosok gadis lain mengatupkan tangannya. "Saya-_chan_ jatuh cinta setelah diselamatkan?"

Saya kembali mengangguk, membuat kedua gadis tadi menggumamkan hal semacam, "Oh manisnya ..."

"Padahal selama ini kami selalu membicarakan Tetsuya -_kun_ dan Fumie lho. Maafkan kami, ya?" Mana mengatupkan tangan di depan mulutnya, meminta maaf.

"Iya. Saya-_chan_ pasti terluka karena kata-kata kami," lanjut Kaori.

Saya mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian kan tidak tau. Haha ..."

.

.

Entah bagaimana, sejak saat itu desas-desus mengenai Tetsuya dan Fumie tidak terlalu kencang berhembus—terutama sejak ada rumor bahwa Tatsuya menyukai Fumie juga.

"Fumie ..."

Saya ikut menoleh ketika sahabatnya dipanggil. Seorang gadis tinggi bersurai pendek dengan jaket seragam yang terbuka berjalan menuju kedua gadis itu.

Ketika melirik, Saya menemukan Fumie yang hanya diam menunggu Sayuri melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dari rumor yang beredar, kudengar ..." si gadis pelari memandang Fumie penasaran, "... apa kau berkencan dengan Tatsuya?"

Saya menoleh cepat pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Fumie ...?"

Semburat merah jambu muncul di kedua belah pipi sang ketua siswi sekaligus presiden siswa tersebut.

"_Etto_ ..."

Ini pertama kalinya Saya melihat Fumie salah tingkah begini. Apa dia ...?

"_Anoo_ ..."

"Fumie!"

Tiga kepala menoleh pada ujung lorong. Sesosok pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang agak terbuka ada di sana. "Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Fumie mengangguk pelan. "Aku bicara dengan Tatsuya-_kun_ dulu ya, Saya, Sayuri."

Presiden siswa berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis itu, namun mudah bagi Saya untuk tau bahwa Fumie sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

Saya tahu kalau Tetsuya terluka karena itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Tatsuya dan Fumie di sekolah, Saya merasa bahwa Tetsuya juga merasakan afeksi yang berbeda antara kedua ketua itu.

Hari ini ulang tahun Tetsuya. Banyak sekali hadiah yang datang, ke loker Tetsuya atau bahkan langsung ke pemuda itu.

Saya tahu ini saatnya. Saya sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat.

"Tetsuya-_kun_ ..."

Saya menemukan pemuda itu duduk sendirian di atap sekolah. Sang pemuda menoleh dan mengangguk sebagai respon. Gadis manis itu menghampiri dan duduk di hadapan Tetsuya.

Menyunggingkan senyum terbaik.

"Kudengar kau berulang tahun hari ini? Selamat ulang tahun ya, Tetsuya-_kun_."

"Ya. Terima ka—"

Sebuah sapu tangan hitam putih tersodor pada Tetsuya. Sang pemuda menoleh, melihat pada Saya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Untuk Tetsuya-_kun_."

Tetsuya masih belum menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Sapu tangan ini ..." mendekatkan sapu tangan itu ke hatinya, "... kuharap ia bisa menghapus air mata Tetsuya-_kun_."

"Hah?" gumaman pelan.

Saya mendongak, menatap tepat ke mata Tetsuya. "Jika Tetsuya-_kun_ menangis, menangislah di sapu tangan ini. Air mata itu jangan ditahan, Tetsuya-_kun_. Kalau kau malu, menangislah di tepat yang sepi."

Sapu tangan itu kembali tersodor. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Tetsuya menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Terima kasih."

Lebih dari lima belas menit berlalu tanpa suara.

Jenuh dengan keadaan yang sepi, Saya mulai buka suara. "_Na_, Tetsuya-_kun_ ..."

Tetsuya melirik, mengantongi sapu tangan yang diberikan Saya.

"Kudengar Tatsuya-_kun_ dan Fumie ... mereka belum secara resmi bersama, ya?"

Tetsuya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis di depannya.

"Aku harap mereka ..."

Tetsuya tahu gadis itu menyukainya, tapi apa dia ingin ia sakit hati karena perkataannya itu?

Saya tersenyum. "Ah, aku harap ... Tetsuya-_kun_ bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik?"

"Hah?"

Sang gadis berdiri.

"Karena belum resmi, masih ada banyak kesempatan yang bisa Tetsuya-_kun_ gunakan."

_Maafkan aku, Tatsuya-_kun_._

"Tetsuya-_kun_ harus bekerja keras. Kau harus bisa memanfaatkan ini."

_Maafkan aku, Tatsuya-_kun_._

"Kalau Tetsuya-_kun_ tidak bisa mendapatkan Fumie, kau bisa menyesal seumur hidup."

_Maafkan aku, Tatsuya-_kun_._

"Aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku, jadi kalau Tetsuya-_kun_ tidak mendapat Fumie, aku akan sangat kece—"

_Maafkan aku, Tatsuya-_kun_._

Perkataannya terhenti.

"Saya ...?"

Gadis itu mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan permata hitam Tetsuya.

Suara maskulin itu bergumam lirih, "jadilah kekasihku ..."

**The End.**

* * *

Mind to Review?

alice


End file.
